ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Stalker (film)
Stalker ( Russian : Сталкер) is a film from 1979 by the Russian director Andrei Tarkovsky . This film is based on the science fiction novel Roadside Tourists of Arkadi and Boris Stroegatski despite moderate appreciation enough inspiration and gave opportunities for Tarkovsky to make a movie. In some countries, the same movie came out under the title Zona . Content [ hide ] *First name *2 The story *3 Interpretation **3.1 Players *4 Production *5 Trivia *6 External link Name [ edit ] The word stalker has nothing to do with stalking making. This word was first used by Stroegatski brothers in their book Verge Tourists used to indicate who is going to forbidden areas someone. Here they used an English word whose original meaning is like a boy scout. The story [ edit ] ''Read Warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' The beginning and end of the movie playing in the 'normal' world, but the largest middle part takes place in the Zone, a restricted area. Less explicit than the book, the film contains suggestions that something strange is going on with the Zone itself. The Zone is changing and people disappear so that the area seems to have a mind. In a sober interpretation of the zone an area where an experiment has gotten out of hand with uncertain consequences. In both cases, the zone an area where forces are at work that do not rein in a public and animal army and was therefore declared out of bounds. The desire is still to go through the property consists of a chamber in the ruins where a deep inner desire come true. Should be noted that the deep inner desire often unconscious and can be more than one would like. Banal discovered A forbidden, guarded area is easy with ( Soviet -) to connect politics and speculating about what is really going on. But the difference between the inner desire and choices in everyday life, a difference that has become smaller in the West, but also unconsciously. In the Zone one escapes from the government. What is there about that? Stalker is a guide that people in and out of the heavily guarded zone bootlegs. His wife tries to keep going, afraid he does not return it. Vain They have a daughter who can not walk. The two people he guides this time, a writer, a great story and suspects a skeptical professor. He finds them in a cafe. Through a dilapidated industrial environment they reach the zone by jeep, shooting guards and a motorized trolley on rails. The typical Tarkovskiaanse images of the dark buildings give way to equally Tarkovskiaanse of nature. The image goes from black and white to color; the trio is beyond the control of undesirable constraints of an established order that given the wrecks of vehicles and buildings can not stand here. A strong shot of overgrown by weeds tanks , a landscape, a howling dog, further, there is silence. Stalker used almost ritualistic methods that do find him. The long way through the Zone The writer and professor follow a few times their own plan, but stick mostly to the often remarkable evidence of the prudent Stalker. A dog appears and goes with them. The three men each have their own motives and thoughts: the dry sometimes cynical observations of fairly docile professor, semi-philosophical treatises of the quirky writer.The concern Stalker comes primarily from the inappropriate reactions of the other two; they do not live this zone is the only place where he really lives. A situation which in turn translate easily to the proportions of the Soviet era is: in the Zone play both poverty and involvement irrelevant. A few times by Tarkovsky's father, poet Arseniy Tarkovsky a poem recited. The four elements of earth (mud, dust), air (a gust of wind suddenly a bird), water (a waterfall, a sewer, a fish) and fire find their place.Eventually they reach the room and none of them dares to enter; now they realize what the possible consequences of the unconscious inner desire. Stalker says that once a visitor visited the House to save the life of a sick person, but back in the area was the deceased patient and visitor rich. Stalker is probably afraid he is doing the wrong desire, all the writer does not. The professor turns a nuclear weapon to have to make to the room. ending with him They come back out of the zone and are back in the cafe from the beginning, which Stalkers woman pick him with their daughter, at home or telekinetic gifts appears to have. A train rumbles right past the house.Beethoven sounds. Interpretation [ Edit ] The images of the film are of extreme intensity, as almost always in the films of Tarkovsky. The interpretation of the images has symbols but also photographic film poetic delights. Apart from these artistic aspects, the psychological and philosophical, high pressure increased, while it remains unclear whether the ideas about the zone be correct. The confrontation with the inner self is intensely. Players [ edit ] *Stalker - Alexander Kaidanovski *Stalkers woman - Alisa Freindlich *Writer - Anatoli Solonitsyn *Professor - Nikolai Grinko *Daughter - Natasha Abramova Production [ edit ] Many actors in the film are asked deceased, which is probably due to the unhealthy conditions on the set. Vladimir Sharun (sound 'designer'): :"We filmed near Tallinn in the area around the small river Pitrina with a half-functioning hydroelectric . Upstream was a chemical plant that leaked toxic liquids. There is even a shot in Stalker with falling snow in summer and foam that flows along the river. Actually, it was terribly toxic. Many women in the film crew had allergic reactions in their face. Tarkovsky died of cancer on the right trachea. And Tolya Solonitsyn well. I saw the link to the location of the shoot for Stalker when Larissa Tarkovskaya also died of the same disease in Paris. " Presumably, the nuclear accident in 1957 at the Mayak reprocessing plant, resulting in thousands of square kilometers of abandoned 'Zone' in the vicinity of the reactor influenced this film. Seven years after the making of this film makes the Chernobyl accident the circle. Trivia [ edit ] *A Russian proverb says if you know how often the cuckoo makes noise, will your deepest wishes come true . In Stalker, there are times when making a cuckoo sound. *The people who now have to bear the abandoned Chernobyl care call themselves 'stalkers' and the area around the plant is mentioned. 'The Zone' *It appeared in 2007 computer game STALKER: Shadow of Chernobyl is based on both this film as the Chernobyl disaster. Category:1979 films